


artistic differences

by wandasmaximoffs



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, i was feverish when i wrote this, kapoor-semple art feud au, listen i know okay....i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandasmaximoffs/pseuds/wandasmaximoffs
Summary: By adding this product to your cart you confirm that you are not Henri Grantaire, you are in no way affiliated to Henri Grantaire, you are not purchasing this item on behalf of Henri Grantaire or an associate of Henri Grantaire.To the best of your knowledge, information and belief this paint will not make its way into the hands of Henri Grantaire.Grantaire closes the browser tab with a frustrated click, and picks up his phone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarahyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/gifts).



Enjolras texts him a picture of himself, holding a small container of the Reddest Red, captioned “FUCK YOU” and followed by a string of emojis that Grantaire is _assuming_ were added by Courfeyrac.

He’s not too annoyed, not _really;_ He bought the exclusive rights as a joke, mostly, and partly just to piss off Enjolras. And judging by the numerous selfies he’s being sent featuring said paint, it seems to be working.  
  


So no, he’s not annoyed, not _really._ At least, not until Combeferre tells him about the Greenest Green.

* * *

_By adding this product to your cart you confirm that you are not Henri Grantaire, you are in no way affiliated to Henri Grantaire, you are not purchasing this item on behalf of Henri Grantaire or an associate of Henri Grantaire._

_To the best of your knowledge, information and belief this paint will not make it’s way into the hands of Henri Grantaire._  
  


Grantaire closes the browser tab with a frustrated _click,_ and picks up his phone.  
  


**To: Enjolras, 2:02 AM**  
      _THE FUCK DUDE_  
  
  
**To: Enjolras, 2:03 AM**  
_U know green is my color :((((_  
  


**From: Enjolras, 2:05 AM**  
     _Payback. It’s only fair._  
  


* * *

  
Jehan buys the Greenest Green for him, as a special Christmas gift.  
  


* * *

**To: Enjolras, 3:04 PM**  
      _Merry Christmas :)_  
  


**To: Enjolras, 3:06PM**  
  _Img Attachment: goturfuckingpaint.jpg_  
  


**From: Enjolras, 3:10 pm**  
   _I suppose I deserve that._  
  


**From: Enjolras, 3:11 PM**  
       _But Merry Christmas to you too._  
  


* * *

Here is the situation: Enjolras isn’t even an _artist._ He’s a lawyer. A lawyer with absolutely no interest in art. And yet, he seems _very i_ nvested in this whole situation. His reasoning behind this is altruistic rage, as was part of Grantaire’s exclusive-rights-plan; Art should be available to all, he agrees.

He’s sent Grantaire a grand total of 64 pictures of himself and others using the Reddest Red.

This, combined with his banning of Grantaire’s access to the Greenest Green, counts as a desperate time.

And desperate times call for desperate measures.  
  


Here is the plan: Thanks to the stealthy work of Jehan, Grantaire now has enough of the Greenest Green to paint a portrait of Enjolras, holding the Reddest Red.

Grantaire prints out a few selfies of Enjolras holding the Reddest Red, blows them up and tapes them to the wall behind his easel.  
  


He’s part-way through his warm up sketches when he absent-mindedly thinks that Enjolras isn’t particularly _bad_ looking.

He’s halfway through his final sketch when he realises Enjolras is, actually, stunning.

* * *

It’s a beautiful painting, really, considering it’s comprised of a neon green Enjolras casually flipping the canvas off with one hand while holding an open container of paint in the other.

This is, he thinks, probably one of the pettiest things he’s ever done.

(He’s suddenly reminded of all the times he’s said  _“I take the R out of Pretty.”_ to Bahorel.)

* * *

**From: Enjolras, 5:09 PM**  
       _Pettiness and stolen greens aside, the painting really is beautiful. You somehow have green do me justice._  
  


**From: Enjolras, 5:10 PM**  
  _I was wondering if I could have it?_  
  
  
**From: Enjolras: 5:10 PM**  
      _Or do you have the exclusive rights to it ;)_  
  


**To: Enjolras, 5:11 PM**  
      _Did u just make a joke? A real joke? Is that a WINKY face? I am Amazed(™)_  
  


**From: Enjolras, 5:11 PM**  
   _Why, do you own the exclusive rights to the winky face emoji?_  
  


**To: Enjolras, 5:12 PM**  
_Hilarious. But yeah dude if u want it, its urs. I’ll meet u at the musain tomorrow, say four-ish??_  
  


**From: Enjolras, 5:12 PM  
 ** _It’s a date :)_

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually based off an ask sent to the lovely sarah-yyy on tumblr, but is anyone really surprised that i picked it up?? :vvv as always you can hmu on tumblr @ jehanprouvaiire, and i hope yall have a good new year!


End file.
